


Somebody I used to know

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, M/M, No beta read i'll die like fives, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, mean obi wan, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Cody is taken to be dealt with by the newest Sith Lord in the galaxy.Read tags
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Somebody I used to know

“Kneel him before me”

The droids chuck the bloodied figure was onto the floor by his feet. His polished black boots look so _neat_ compared to the scruffy, bloody white armour in front if him. He feels his beard move when he smirks.

He kicks the useless lump of meat to wake up, the gasps of sudden pain from the thing was music to his ears. He laughed, causing the prisoner to flinch. Good.

Kneeling on one leg in front of the gasping soldier, he placed a hand gingerly onto the man’s chin, forcing the man to look him in the eyes. He sneers at the face in front of him, quickly removing his hand to avoid being contaminated.

“Pathetic.”

In front of him was the, once so great, Commander Cody. Reduced to a bloody mess and looking at him with tear tracks engraved into his face. How weak, and to think he was going to ask him to join the empire.

"Obi Wan?"

Rage filled him as he slapped the clone so hard that the sound of contact still echoes, and a red hand immediately appeared on the snivelling mess’ cheek.

What a mistake.

“Shut up, laandur” Obi wan smiled, knowing Mando’a was a good idea. He can torture the fallen leader in two languages now.

Brown eyes stare into his red and gold ones, they are filled with despair and regret, the intensity of the emotions fills him with so much **power**. How delicious, Obi Wan smiles at the clone., who flinched.

Most likely at the sharpness of his smile. After all, it has made many women fall for him.

Maybe?

Obi kneels on both legs in front of Cody, both hands going to the commander’s face, bringing it closer so he can carefully wipe away the tears on his face. He speaks in his weak voice, before he realised the true power of the force, face looking concerned for the clone in front of him.

“Cody?”

That got his attention. Brown eyes show confusion and doubt, glaring at Obi’s, now, blue eyes. The time feels endless, like it stopped.,They began to soften, filling with relief and love.

“Cyare'se?”

“It’s okay, I’m here”

Obi wan leans forward, towards Cody, who closes his eyes, leaning in for relief.

Cody hears demonic laughter.

He opens his eyes to see Obi Wan, his Obi Wan, laughing his lungs out right in front of him, then the darjetii stand back up, looking disappointedly down at him.

“You fell for it. You really did love me”

Cody flinched at those words because they’re **true.** He loved Obi Wan as he fought in battle, he loved Obi Wan as he loved another woman, as he became his after helping him fight his sadness, before he fell into the darkness. 

Obi Wan laughed again, snapping Cody out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Naïve Obi Wan can’t come out right now"

His laugh became for hysterical

"You want to know why?”

The laughter stopped, hate filled eyes stare at brown ones full of fear.

“Because he’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more of this.  
> I may add more anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Day 7 of CodyWan :- Sith 
> 
> (If i need to add more tags plz tell me)


End file.
